Unexpected Arrival
by Salazar Marvolo
Summary: Ichigo is tired and way too old…but bothering Shinigami is just too much fun. Or: Dimension hopping is a tiresome Hobby but it's not like Ichigo will ever stop being Ichigo. Rated T for language; Crack with serious Elements.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Revised and reworked Version of 'Unexpected Arrival' by LaMistikov! All the love to you! I can't thank you enough for offering to help me with this and make the Story into what it is now. Seriously guys, LaMistikov helped me turn this Story into what I wanted it to be from the beginning. And I absolutely love how it turned out.**

 **I hope you enjoy this reworked Version. Please check out LaMistikov.**

* * *

The wind was blowing wildly over the fake city of Karakura. Aizen stood, smirking smugly with Gin and Kaname at his sides opposite to the large group of Soul Reapers, their stance tense and faces grim. The silence in the air only emphasized the direness of the situation, the war about to suck them in with no promises to come out alive.

Urahara Kisuke, Yoruichi Shihoin and the entirety of the Vizards were standing as a separate group beside the Soul Reapers, allowing for a temporary truce to take place in a time of war. Their faces were shrouded in darkness and hatred as they looked at the man that had dubbed them as 'failed experiments' and doomed them for a life on the run.

No words were spoken, the time for them has long passed. Now the drums of war neared their Peak.

Face brimming with black rage towards the traitor, the Soutaichou put his hand on the handle of his sword, about to draw upon the humongous power of his Ryujin Jakka. The pressure on his surroundings grew exponentially while he did so.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, a man stood between the two forces, drawing wide eyed stares of both of the opposers. Even the 'all knowing' Aizen looked taken aback by the stranger's arrival. The unexpected lack of spiritual pressure intensified their bewilderment tenfold.

The most blaring thing about him was the long curls of orange hair, falling into his eyes and completely obscuring them, leaving everybody else to wonder how he was even supposed to see anything. The wonders didn't stop at that, the human apparel he wore was like an another bucket of cold water. White, bulky sweatshirt that had savagely torn holes in it. Jeans which could have been dark blue at one point were now washed out and had loose seams streaming out of their legs, then, a bare ankle further down, he had an extremely worn pair of sneakers on.

An unlit cigarette was dangling from his dry, husky lips and a short stubble fought against the raging wind, adding to his unkempt appearance. The stranger lazily turned towards the old but dangerous man, seemingly without a worry in the world, and asked:

"Got fire?" The cig vibrated on the baritone of his low voice in a silent refusal to leave his lips.

The list of 46 wonders of Soul society just increased by one – Soutaicho's widely open eyes.

While the poor Soul reapers were slowly chewing on this new dish, Aizen had already went for the next serving.

"And who might you be, dear stranger?" Arrogance was oozing off him and the unwavering smirk still plastered on his face, the Hogyoku being his confidence booster. The orange head turned to Aizen, every single one of both sides tensing as he brought his hand up in the air, but relaxed when he did so to scratch his head in thought.

"A passerby?" The fools were expecting an actual answer from the guy.

"A passerby you say. And do you, by any chance, know what exactly are you passing by?" Quiet snickers flew through the to-be battlefield when the stranger merely roamed through his pockets in search of something without paying as much as a neuron of his mind to the man. Aizen was being ignored.

After being unsuccessful in his search, yet not given up, he huffed and threw his head from Shinigami and then to the invading side. His cloaked eyes left them all guessing that he was looking at them.

"Bad cosplay contest?" He asked again, turning towards Aizen with his long awaited answer.

Snorts and snickers swirled through the air, now the source being the upper echelons of both sides. Shinji was trying his best to hide his laugh behind his hand, but the damp, hot air of his laugh was prying his fingers apart. Kisuke and Kyoraku had both tipped their hats down to hide their gleeful eyes and Ukitake was wearing a smile without feeling any shame for. Grimmjow, who was somewhere behind Aizen, also had no qualms about keeping in his snort.

The stranger completely ignored the amusement around him, still roaming his pockets. Soutaichou was gazing at him, evaluating whether this person could turn out to be an immediate enemy. Though he didn't look like much of a threat, but the several millennia old man knew better than to judge a man by his appearance. Flexing his hand in a death grip around the handle of his weapon, he bellowed at the 'intruder' from the bottom of his lungs.

"Remove yourself at once. If you fail to comply we will be left of no choice but to forcibly remove you from this place."

Any amused sounds that still wanted to get out of anyone's throat died at their source, for his voice was the voice of all voices. Even the rebellious glint of Urahara's eyes dampened, even if only a little.

The stranger continued inspecting the deepest pits of his pockets, ignoring the ancient Shinigami and even going so far as to turn his back on him. Narrowing his eyes, the Soutaichou nodded silently to Soifon who was on the offender the next instant with her sword drawn and in a light jump to compensate for the difference in their heights, the head assassin aimed a stab for his nape. The stranger suddenly bent sideways and Soifon flew by like a bullet, only this one missed its target.

Triumphant sounds of joy were emitted by him, many of the souls present thought he was cheering for his luck that had allowed for him to evade certain death, but they were wrong. Like the Holy Grail, a shiny, metal box was brought high into the sunlight by the shabby man, reflecting the light of the bright star straight into his assassin's eyes. Soifon swiftly retreated, assuming it to be a weapon of some Kind.

The 'intruder' delivered whatever he had found to the tip of the dangling cig and after opening the lid of it a small, flickering fire was born and what he seemed to be desperate to preserve from the raving wind. A lighter. Positioning the fire at the tip of the cigarette he took a deep inhale, then, letting out a thick fume out of his nose, he closed the lid with an audibly metallic clank.

"And here I thought I've lost it." He seemed to be visibly relieved and genuinely happy of this.

While sliding the box into the front pocket of his jeans he heard a chuckle. The stranger turned towards the sound and there stood Aizen looking at him with a sickeningly wide smile.

"How amusing. I don't know who you are, but I can tell you are plenty stronger than you let on. Tell me, dear passerby, do you thirst for power? Glory? A good fight?" For the first time in a while, the megalomaniac was truly thrilled. "How about a deal? Join me." Aizen extended his hand towards him like he was some kind of a savior and the entirety of the Soul Reapers, Vizards and Ex-Soul reapers tensed as Aizen made his offer. The stranger sucked another deep breath from his cigarette.

"Sorry, but from the way you're talking I can't tell whether you want me on your side or in your bed … and you're not my type."

Smile fell off Aizen's face for a fraction of second.

"I see…" He drawled. "Such a shame." His finger twitched, and Gin shot forward. His rather short sword already drawn, calling for attention of the orange head.

"Darling, if you want to threaten me with something, make sure it's at least thirteen inches." His tone flat and unimpressed but Gin on the other hand was getting more and more excited.

"I wonder how long you can keep saying things like that, Mister Stranger." Only he could make giddy sound menacing.

"Shoot Shinshou!" Now it should pass the 13 inch barrier that 'Mister Stranger' had set. The blade extended to its maximum of three miles, passing the approximate distance of one mile where the victim should've been incapacitated. He tried to hear the wet splattering of blood that should've been vibrating in the air by now, but he only got added weight on his blade. Added weight? His prey was now standing on the flat surface of his Sword.

Then Gin felt pain.

The assembly of people seemingly blinked at once as the stranger stood where Gin had before, and Gin's now weak body laid in a large crater on top of one of the buildings of the fake Karakura, out cold and still bleeding. The man took his dear cigarette in two fingers and tilted them questioningly.

"Alright," He began. "Who wants to play next?" After this the smoldering tobacco was left alone twirling in the air. The smoker has disappeared.

Then the hell followed. Grimmjow fell with a deep gash along his chest. Stark with hole through his abdomen, Barragan with his arms cut off and a similar fate followed to every single one of the top fighters of Aizen's side.

His cigarette never hit the ground.

Even Aizen stood frozen as a second later the stranger stood again between the two parties, still the same smoke in hand. The Espada behind Aizen which had stood a mere second ago were now slowly descending towards the ground, with injuries that seemingly appeared out of nowhere

"I-IMPOSSIBLE!" Aizen yelled, watching his minions fall. The stranger stood without a single drop of blood on him in front of Aizen. A strong breeze of challenge hit the field, tossing the 'passerby's' wild hair around, revealing eyes. Very annoyed eyes.

Again, without taking any action, they all just watched, watched him lift a finger. They had expected him to attack, to use a special move, maybe Kido, or even a Cero. But hey, hey! This enigma won't be bound by expectations. He stuck his finger into the right ear and uncaringly began to scratch it.

"Not so loud…" He drawled, sounding desperately tired. Aizen grit his teeth taking a step, his leg trembling in fury and his mouth halfway through the release phrase of his weapon. A figure behind Aizen. Hand in the air. Chop to the neck.

The warlord fell, death gods stared.

This man, this infuriatingly annoying man had just single handedly ended a war. It seems that even the wind obeyed to his wish of silence. Eyes full of wonder, hate, fear and even disgust landed upon his frame, unnoticed by him of course.

"Who are you?" She demanded loudly. "A friend? An enemy? Answer me!" She was on the verge of making it personal, seems that his masterful evasion had hit her hard. So personal that she was barely holding herself from whipping out her sword and going into Shikai. He didn't even turn to her, but his words were telling that he felt her expression.

"Get your panties out of a twist…"

Soifon grit her teeth and Kyoraku stepped forward, landing his hand on her shoulder, just in time before the hornet went ballistic. Wearing his typical teenage-innocent smile he took the initiative of talking.

"While I agree that our dear second squad captain needs to relax some more, I think her questions are rather crucial at the moment … after all we just watched you take out the entire army of our enemy." A dangerous smile played across his lips at the last part.

The attention center of the large force was looking at something far away in the distance or simply had lost himself in thought.

"I am not an enemy … I guess … " He stretched absently. Kyoraku raised an eyebrow in question.

"You guess … ?" The stranger shrugged simply shrugged at that.

"It depends on, how long you'll keep me from taking my nap?" The stranger replied, his reply followed by a loud yawn that painfully stretched his dry lips.

"Nap … ?" Ukitake asked dumbfounded. The stranger perked up at seemingly his favorite word.

"Excellent suggestion! Now, if you'll excuse me." With that he was suddenly on the roof of a building to their right with a blanket pulled out of thin air and in search of a good spot.

Two seconds in and he's snoring, the previously smoked cigarette laid beside him unfinished.

"What just happened … ?" Ukitake sweatdropped at this and a blue cloud of disbelief formed over the souls that were there as they watched him sleep.

Urahara descended next to him on the roof, stepping forward, he placed his rough palm on his shoulder and hesitantly shook their 'hero' out of his sleep. Shooting upright the stranger first looked around, then realizing that Urahara was the source of his waking his hair almost seemed to glow bright with anger. Clearing his throat the dirty blonde pulled out his trademark fan.

"If you wish to take a nap, I would be happy to offer you one of my rooms. They are far more comfortable than this accommodation." He was waving his fan and laughing in true Urahara fashion.

The stranger sat up straight. Moving his hand to his chin he scratched the short stubble. "Sure …"


	2. Chapter 2

The stranger sat opposite of Urahara, Yoruichi and some of the Vizards. A pot of steaming tea was standing between them on the table, curtsy of Tessais quick thinking. The stranger was just sitting there, not even regarding his surroundings. Reaching a hand out Urahara saw him roam his pockets. The stranger pulled out a damaged looking package of cigarettes. Before taking one he addressed Urahara. "May I?" They all blinked, taken aback by his politeness. Urahara motioned for him to go ahead. With that the stranger pulled out a cigarette, lighting it he took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds, before exhaling slowly.

"…Who are you?" Shinji finally asked, staring at the stranger with calculating but uncomprehending eyes. The stranger took another drag from his cigarette. "I am your father…" He then said, tone completely blank but imitating the slightly raspy sound of the original. Love started snickering at the reference. Shinji grinned but couldn't help the exasperated sigh leaving his lips. "Juuust kidding." The stranger said, tone still blank.

"The names Ichigo. Nice to meet you and whatever." They all looked surprised at his willingness to share his name.

"Well it's nice to meet you too. My name is Urahara Kisuke. That over there are- "The stranger, now dubbed Ichigo, let his head fall forwards and started imitation snores. "I knooow." He drawled, as soon as Urahara had stopped talking. "You…know?" Kisuke asked blinking dumbfoundedly. "Yes, yes. That's Shinji, Rose, Love, Kensei, Yoruichi and the big guy over there is Tessai. Can I sleep now?" He asked, pointing at every person present.

"Hold on, hold on." Shinji said, holding up his hands and staring at Ichigo. "How the hell do you know us?" Ichigo took another drag from his cigarette. "Word carries?" He asked, sounding almost hopeful for them to believe his tale. Shinji raised his eyebrows, definitely not believing him. Kisuke chuckled a little but shook his head at him, a calculating look in his eyes. Ichigo sighed. "Listen, I am not your enemy. Can't we leave it at that?" Ichigo asked, slight exasperation in his tone. Kisuke mouth turned into a grim line, before he sighed again. "Would you be more willing to tell us about you after your nap?" Kisuke asked, tone inquiring and amused.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side. After a few seconds of silence, he finally answered. "It might help…" He trailed of. Rose snorted loudly. Urahara snapped his fan shut and got up. "Follow me then." He told him brightly, cold calculation hidden under the shadow of his hat. Ichigo got up and followed Kisuke out of the room. "I don't trust him." Kensei said, breaking the silence that had befallen them. Rose snorted once again. "No wonder. I wouldn't trust him as far as I can throw him…" The others nodded in agreement.

Suddenly the door to the room slid open again. Kisuke stood in front of them, face a mixture between incredulity and amusement. Yoruichi turned towards him. "What's the matter." She asked as she took in his expression. "He…He laid down and was asleep within two seconds…he didn't even bother about me still being there…and he kept smoking…even though he was asleep…How's that even possible?" At the last question Kisuke turned almost desperate in incredulity. The others stared at him. "…You're kidding." Shinji finally said blankly. "I wish I was." Was Kisukes only answer as he sat down with a sweat drop on his head. Love stared laughing. "Things are going to be interesting with him around." He said with a smile on his face. Quickly sobering up he asked in a more serious voice. "What are we gonna do about him?" Kisuke shrugged in answere. "Finding out as much as we can. Where does he come from? Why is he so powerful? Is he a Shinigami? A Quincy? A Hollow? Nothing of the above? I have so many questions…." Kisuke finally trailed off.

* * *

Hours. They had sat here waiting for hours. Tessai was asleep, sitting up cross-legged. The others had slumped over too. Ichigo apparently had a decidedly different perception of the time that should be spent on a nap than normal people. It had been suggested many times over the last few hours that someone should go to wake him up, but in the end, no one had the guts to do it. Suddenly the sliding door to the room was opened again. In it stood Ichigo. Cigarette nowhere to be seen and hair even messier than it had been before.

"Morning…" He mumbled at the startled forms of the people in the room. "Morning?" Shinji asked sweat dropping. "It's eight o'clock in the night. How long are your naps?!" He asked, eyes wide. Ichigo shrugged and slumped down in his previous seat once again. "Ten hours…" He mumbled around a yawn. "Ten?!" The all yelled as one. Ichigo winced. "Not so loud…" Kisuke sat up a little straighter.

"Would you mind telling us about yourself now?" Ichigo sighed, taking out his package of cigarettes he lit another one. "…What do you want to know?" He finally asked. "Where do you come from?" Kisuke immediately asked. "Wonderland." Was the strangers answer. Gritting his teeth, because Ichigo apparently had no intention of telling them, Shinji asked the next question. "What are you?" He asked. "Batman." Ichigo answered, cigarette dangling from his mouth as he stared at him in boredom. Yoruichi was the next one to try. "What is your power?" Now Ichigo tilted his head to the side. "That's a difficult one." The others perked up at the fact that he finally gave them an answer that was not outright ridiculous.

"Some say it's pissing people off…but I also have the ability to cut onions without crying." He finally elaborated, looking extremely proud at his ability. The others only groaned. "Ichigo-san…" Urahara finally said. "I understand that you apparently have no intention of telling us about yourself, but would you be so kind as to explain how you know us? Some of us are fugitives as you are probably already aware of. If there is a way of knowing who and where we are, we might be in danger." Kisuke said, tone completely serious for once.

Ichigo looked at them. He took his cigarette and quenched it. "…Don't worry." Ichigo said, tone surprisingly serious and gentle. "Others won't be able to find out about you…And anyone that comes after you has to go through me first…" He told them, tone dangerously low at the end. They looked at one another in surprise. "Thank you." Urahara said, sincere for once. "But why?" Shinji asked. "You might know our names, but we have never met. Why would you protect us?" He sounded utterly confused. Ichigo sighed. "…You helped someone one…Someone I loved…" He said. "Who?" Yoruichi asked softly. Ichigo looked up at her, his eyes still hidden behind his fringe. "My parents."

* * *

 **A/N:** Cliffhanger :D I am so evil, I know. Sorry for not updating this sooner but in all honesty I never had the plan to continue this XD But I had a lot of fun writing it so I decided to continue the Story ^^

Well if you want me to carry on with this let me know. :)

Also this Story was (unfortunately) not beta read. I am very sorry for any mistakes I made. .


	3. Chapter 3

„You...loved?" Yoruichi echoed softly. "So…they're dead?" She asked him, still talking in a soft voice. The atmosphere in the room had changed drastically, everybody was silent, not knowing how to react to the revelation.

"I told you: I am Batman." Ichigo suddenly spoke up, breaking them out of their stupor as he spoke with familiar blankness in his voice. Love choked when he heard it and nearly fell out of his chair in hysterics. This man just told them his parents died, which to everybody else would be a deep wound, a revelation that could end up hurting them and Ichigo took even this scenario with an ease that left them in astonishment.

Urahara softly cleared his throat. "So, you are saying that we have been in contact with your parents before?" He asked, trying to probe around for more information. Ichigo shrugged and settled for a nod. "Which means your parents are, most likely, Shinigami. Which makes you a Shinigami too." Yoruichi spoke, triumph in her voice. The stranger turned towards her, and even though they could not see his eyes, they were pretty sure that his eyebrows were raised. "Don't talk it makes you sound stupid." He dragged out, sounding absolutely unimpressed at Yoruichis deduction. Yoruichi looked down with a scowl at this.

Urahara cleared his throat again. "Ichigo-san. We are not trying to antagonize you, as we have seen doing that could be…less than pleasant…We are just trying to figure out why and how you came to our aid. The war with Aizen would have surely ended in a lot of bloodshed…" Uraharas tone darkened as he spoke the last few words.

Ichigo sighed. "Yes, butterfly man would have killed you all…" He said uncaringly. Then a grin wormed itself onto his face. In a raspier voice, almost sounding like the announcer to a wresting match he suddenly spoke again. "And in the left corner we got…Butterfly maaaann!" He announced. "Has a ring to it hasn't it?" He asked no one in particular, while the rest of the room sweat dropped as one. Shinji simply shook his head at him.

"You're insane…" He said, resignation and wonder in his voice. Ichigo turned towards him. "That's rude." Everybody tensed, there was no knowing what he would do if he deemed someone rude. He simply got another cigarette, while lighting it he spoke again. "I prefer mentally unbalanced. Political correctness and all that." He said while blowing out the smoke. Shinji released a breath, muttering about insane and violent people in his life.

"Back on topic." Urahara said, snapping his beloved fan shut. "Would you mind telling us about your parents?" He asked. Ichigo turned towards him. "When two people love each other very much…" He began, voice again completely blank. Shinji groaned. "Not that! How did we meet them? When? Where?" He asked, exasperation in his tone.

Ichigo reached up and scratched his head. "Ehh…I wonder." He said uncaringly. "You wonder?" Yoruichi asked wide eyed. "So, you don't know?" Ichigo shrugged in answer, neither confirming nor denying anything. Urahara sighed. "There is no point to this…Would you like to stay the night?" He then asked Ichigo. Ichigo seemed to think about it for a second before nodding.

Shinji looked at Urahara in incredulity. "What? We're just giving up?" He asked him. Urahara shook his head. "There is no point in questioning someone that has no intention of answering, is there?" He shot back. "Very true." Ichigo suddenly spoke up, arms crossed and pretending to be an important part of their discussion, agreeing with Urahara as if this was not about himself. Shinji sighed. Urahara stood up. "Would you like to take a bath, Ichigo-san?" Urahara asked. Ichigo immediately sat up. "Yes." He said. Urahara motioned for him to follow. Showing him the way to the bathroom. He took one look at Ichigos clothes and shook his head.

Heading into his own bedroom he took out the one set of clothing form this century which Yourichi had gifted to him a few years ago. (And he had never worn). He placed a fresh razor on top of the clothing, wondering if Ichigo would use it. Wandering back towards the bathroom, he entered after knocking softly. Going inside he found Ichigo with his back turned towards him. He stared wide eyed at the many scars crossing over his surprisingly tan skin. Ichigo turned towards him, fringe still hiding his eyes. He looked at the clothes in Uraharas hand and grinned slightly. "Thanks." He said, as Urahara placed them on the floor.

Nodding Kisuke walked out and closed the door behind him. He made his way back towards the living room currently hosting his other guests. "I think it is time for a late dinner." He said, waving his fan to hide the contemplation as to what he had just seen. Tessai nodded and got up. "Hmnn." He said as way of agreeing and walked away. Kensei got up to help Tessai, Rose and Love decided to set the table. The others remained seated.

Half an hour later, Love and Rose had long finished and Tessai was apparently only adding the finishing touches and had sent Kensei to wait with the others. The door opened suddenly, drawing their heads towards it. Ichigo stood in the door, he hadn't changed much, besides his outfit, his stubble still in place and cigarette already dangling from the corner of his mouth waiting to be lit. He wore a pair of black jeans now and his old t-shirt had been exchanged for a newer looking grey one which sat slightly snugger on his body.

His hair mysteriously even in it's wet stage managed to completely hide his eyes. Love waved him over and patted the seat next to him. Shrugging Ichigo walked over and let himself fall into the seat gracelessly. Shinji shifted a little at the uncomfortable silence, deciding to break it he spoke up.

"How old are you anyways?" He asked him. "It's rude to ask someone that." Ichigo said, nose raised as if he was genuinely insulted. "I think that only applies for women…" Love said, a disbelieving smile on his face. "That's sexist." Ichigo said, voice blank. Love snorted, Rose next to him also couldn't hold back his smile. Tessai came out and a quite awkward dinner began. Only to be interrupted by the arrival of a hell butterfly. Letting it fall onto his outstretched finger Urahara intently listened to the message.

After it finished he turned towards Ichigo, dinner long forgotten. "The Soutaichou humbly requests your presence." He told him, voice slightly amused as he was obviously not quoting the message. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, hidden behind his fringe. "When?" He asked. "Tomorrow." Was Uraharas answer. They all eyed Ichigo curiously. "Are you going to go?" Love finally asked, curiosity winning over. Ichigo shrugged. "Guess so…" He said, yawning a little. Dinner finished quickly after this. To their surprise Ichigo immediately offered his help, ending up with him scrubbing plates in the kitchen, cigarette in mouth and humming a song that could have been any popular song, but sounded nothing like it. Urahara offered for Ichigo to spend the night afterwards, Ichigo accepted.

The next day found Ichigo standing in front of the Gate leading to Soul Society. Tessai stood a little way back observing everything while Urahara was adding the finishing touches. Love had just calmed down from another bound of laughter and was leaning heavily on Rose. The reason for his laughter? Ichigo had, upon entering the enormous underground training area uttered one word, delivered once again in a voice dripping with boredom. "Wheet-whoo." Everybody had stared him in confusion. Noticing the many looks he was getting Ichigo had shrugged and explained. "I can't whistle so I just say the words: Wheet-whoo." He repeated. Love almost managed to fall down the ladder from laughter.

Urahara stepped in front of him with a nod. "Everything is ready Ichigo-san. Yoruichi will accompany you." He told him. Yoruichi in her cat form joined them. Ichigo crouched down as Yoruichi approached. "I think you should be safe if you only ever answer with 'meow'." He told her, referring to their conversation from yesterday. Yoruichi growled a little at him in response. He nodded. "That should work to." He said, standing up again.

Urahara quickly ushered them through. Ichigo simply jumped into the gate and vanishing the next second, Yoruichi hot on his heels. When she arrived Ichigo was already awaiting her at the huge place which led to the Soul Societies Gate to the human world. Ichigo was humming out of tune again while waiting for her. "Lead the way, my kitty." He said, motioning for her to walk in front.

They quickly arrived at the first division barracks. The other captains were already awaiting them, all in their respective places. Ichigo stepped inside scratching his head. "Sorry I'm late…. I didn't want to come." He told them blankly. They all looked at him with raised eyebrows. "So, why did you?" Kyoraku asked. Ichigo shrugged. Ukitake nodded at Yoruichi in greeting. "Good to see you Yoruichi-san." He said with a smile. Yoruichi nodded back. "You know each other?" Hitsugaya asked in surprise, before Ukitake or Yoruichi could answer Ichigo spoke up.

"All old people know each other. Don't you know that?" He asked, voice sounding bored. Hitsugaya grinned at his answer. Ukitake cleared his throat. "Yes, good to see you too…Mr…?" He inquired. Ichigo looked at him. "Ichigo." He said. Ukitake nodded. "Nice to meet you Ichigo-san. I'm Ukitake-"Ukitake was interrupted by a loud groan. He looked at Ichigo, who had tipped his head back and groaned again.

"What's with you people and introductions? I knoooww. Could we skip that part?" He asked, voice taking an exasperated edge. The Soutaichou frowned deeply. "You have met Ukitake-taichou?" He questioned. Ichigo turned towards him. "Nooo." He dragged out. The Soutaichou's scowl deepened. "Then how do you-?" Ichigo simply interrupted him. "You know I met a lot of pricks in my life but you Sir, are a freaking cactus." This was delivered in the most deadpan, dry voice possible.

Kyoraku shook with suppressed laughter, trying his best to keep them in, in the end he had to turn around to hide his face. Hitsugaya was also having a hard time controlling his expression, he bit his lip hard trying to keep it from forming a smile. Kenpachi barked out his typical insane laughter. "You got balls! I like that!" He proclaimed loudly, looking at Ichigo with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. Ichigo looked at Kenpachi, not at all cowed by his superior height and build. Instead of answering he sighed and scratched the back of his neck. Kenpachi still wore his wide grin. "Hopefully you are just as much fun when it comes to fighting! So, what do you say? A fight to the death!" His last sentence was again delivered with maniacal laughter.

Kyoraku looked at Ichigo in pity. "I wouldn't fight him if I were you, he's quite the beast." He told him quietly. Ichigo looked at him and nodded once in thanks before shrugging as if he couldn't care less either way. The Soutaicho interrupted them by banging his cane on the floor. "Silence!" He bellowed. "You, stranger! Explain yourself!" He demanded loudly. Ichigo got out another cigarette and lit it, blowing out the smoke he sniffed a little as he turned towards the Soutaichou. "How about 'no'?" He then said, smirk tugging at his lips.

The Soutaichou grated his teeth. "Shall you refuse we will take action! We cannot have a dangerous individual such as yourself wandering the Seireitei or World of the Living unsupervised!" He proclaimed, Reiatsu raising with each word he spoke. Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "Ever tried removing the stick in your ass? It does wonders for your posture…and wellbeing." He said, the last words almost spoken like a threat. The Soutaichous eyes narrowed. "I do not take well to threats, boy." He said. Ichigo snorted. "Nice, one thing we have in common it seems." Ukitake stepped up trying to bring the situation back under control.

"Maybe we should first introduce you to the Soul Society and its inhabitants, many people here would like to meet the man that has defeated Aizen." He said smile on his lips, he shot a pointed look at the Soutaichou. The message was clear. Befriend the stranger and figure out as much information as they could, they could throw him into the Maggots Nest afterwards if they still saw him as a threat.

The Soutaichou growled before slamming his cane on the ground. "Dismissed." He bellowed, turning around and vanishing in the depths of the first division barracks. Silence reigned over them for a few seconds before Ichigo spoke up again. "We just witnessed a classic example of what I call misdirected rage, I believe the technical term is 'being an ass'." His tone was as bored as always. Hitsugaya coughed loudly trying to hide his laughter.

Kyoraku simply started snickering and Ukitake chuckled quietly. Kenpachis booming laughter interrupted them. "Nice, it's finally over. So how about it, Ichigo? Let's fight!" He said, sword already drawn and thrown over his shoulder, grin on his face. Ichigo sighed. "You won't accept a 'no' will you?" He asked him rhetorically before following a cackling Kenpachi to the elevenths trainings grounds. Once there they turned towards one another, many of the captains had followed them, curious as to how this battle would go.

Kenpachi and Ichigo stood opposite each other. Kenpachi held sword at the ready. "Draw your sword, Ichigo." He said, grin on his face. "I want to fight you at your strongest!" Ichigo shrugged, with a sigh he let his cigarette fall to the floor and stepped on it. "Alright." He said. He reached out his hands as if grabbing something in thin air. The Shinigami watched in with wide eyes. They still could get no grasp on his Spiritual Pressure, it was like it didn't even exist. The air around Ichigo seemed to change, drawing circles of dust around him as he opened his mouth to utter a single phrase.

"Slay the moon and chain the heavens...Zangetsu!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Aaannd Cliffhanger! :D Sorry, sorry I couldn't help myself ^^ Don't worry I'll update the next chapter soon.

As it stands I am not sure in which direction to write this Story, many have suggested to turn it into a time travel fanfiction but I am not sure about that :/

If you have any suggestions or wishes, just tell me^^

This Story started as a silly little one shot, that's why I am really uncertain how to proceed, but I want to continue writing it :) I would simply like to hear your wishes on the matter so I can do my best to make this Story a fun and exciting read for everybody!

Thank you very much for your support and Reviews ^^

Sal


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing happened. Silence reigned over the training grounds. The Shinigami watching the pair standing in the middle of the field looked on in confusion. Ichigo suddenly let his hands fall to his sides. "Ah!" He said, voice toneless. Everybody looked at him with various degrees of confusion. Kenpachi stood in front of him, head tilted to the side and a look of absolute puzzlement on his face. Kyoraku was the first one to break the silence. "Ah?" He questioned Ichigo from afar. Ichigo did not turn towards him. He tilted his head to the right before speaking. "I forgot." He simply said. The Shinigami blinked as one.

"What?" Ukitake asked, incredulity on his face. This time Ichigo did turn around. "I forgot the release phrase." He explained, head still tilted to the side and scratching his neck. "You forgot!?" The yelled together. Hisagi who had been training at the eleventh and had also been present at Ichigos first arrival during the war sweat dropped and stared at Ichigo wide eyed. "How?!" He asked him, eyes still wide in disbelieve. Ichigo ignored him and started mumbling loudly. "Was it something with 'reign'? Maybe 'burst'? Hmm…" They could hear him mumbling from afar a blue cloud of disbelieve forming upon the entire group of Soul reapers.

They were broken out of their stupor as Ichigo suddenly yelled in triumph. "AHA!" The looked up, hope on their faces. "You remembered?" Ukitake asked, eagerness in his voice. Ichigo turned back towards Kenpachi with a triumphant grin on his face. He took a deep breath. The Shinigami tensed in anticipation. The atmosphere got more serious as Ichigo once again took his former stance. The winds seemed to pick up as he spoke his next words. "Go! Go! Power rangers! Zangetsu!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs. "That's definitely not it!" All the Shinigami yelled back in unison.

Ichigo tilted his head once again. "Ara." He said with no emotion in his voice. They continued at him in silent incredulity. Ichigo shrugged. "We'll have to do it without a Zanpakuto, sorry." He said to Kenpachi. Kenpachi hesitated for a second before breaking out into a huge grin again. "Well if you're sure. Better prepare yourself! Ichigo!" With that he charged, grin on his face. A loud 'boom', echoed through the training grounds. Dust clouded their view and slowly settled, showing them Ichigo bending over a knocked out Kenpachi, scratching his neck. "Kamehamehaa…and all that…" Ichigo said, voice as flat as always.

Ukitake suddenly thanked every deity watching over them for letting Ichigo forget his release phrase. There was no telling how much destruction he would cause if he was handed one. Kyoraku clapped once. "Well done Ichigo-san. Without a Zanpakuto even." Yoruichi who had been quite until this point looked up at Ichigo. "How did you defeat him without a Zanpakuto?" She asked. Ichigo looked down at her, he walked towards her before speaking. "These are things, which are called hands." He said holding his own up in explanation and balling them into fists. Yoruichi gritted her teeth at him. "I am not stupid!" She yelled.

Ichigo suddenly held his hands up in a sign of surrender. "I never said that, I said you _sound_ stupid. And I think that you aren't stupid at all, you just have very bad luck when it comes to thinking." He explained to her, speaking it a voice that would otherwise be used to explain something to a child. Yoruichi's eyes were spitting hell fire at him. "And you're just an arrogant jerk with a big mouth and too much power for his own good!" She spat at him. Ichigo nodded. "Very true." He said. Before she could do something she would end up regretting Yoruichi, still in her cat form, turned around and jumped unto one of the walls surrounding the training grounds. She walked away. Suddenly she stumbled and fell down on the street, landing on her feet gracefully without injury, besides her bruised ego. Ichigo looked after her, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Do you know what that's called? Karma, it's pronounced 'haha fuck you'." He said to no one in particular.

Kyoraku cleared his throat. "Yes, quite impressive Ichigo-kun. Have you always been this strong?" He asked him, trying to fish for information. Ichigo turned towards him. "No." He said in answer. Kyoraku raised an eyebrow. "No? Then how did you get this strong?" He questioned further. "I was bitten by a radioactive spider." Ichigo answered, voice dripping with sarcasm. Kyoraku sighed at the evasive answer. Ukitake stepped up. "Would you like to join us for something to drink Ichigo-san?" He asked him, kind smile on his face. Ichigo shrugged. "Sure." He said motioning for them to walk ahead while he followed at a more leisure pace.

They arrived at a small bar. Kyoraku greeted the bartender with a raised arm and ordered the usual. Ukitake frowned at his friend but didn't say anything while he himself ordered tea. Ichigo stood there uncertainly. Kyoraku saw his confusion and quickly ordered his usual a second time, Ukitake was outright glaring at him now. "Shunsui! You don't even know if he's off age!" He said. Kyoraku laughed and shrugged. "Who cares, those rules don't apply in Seireitei after all." Ichigo felt a grin stretch across his face. Yes, Kyoraku was just his type of person. The bartender walked over and set down two warm bottles of sake and a green tea before leaving with a nod and smile. A few other Soul reapers had gathered at the bar.

A pretty blond-haired woman was currently leaning against the bar and drinking tea. Kyoraku ogled her outright, a perverted grin on his face. Joining his line of sight Ichigo snorted slightly. Kyoraku turned towards him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" He asked. Ichigo looked at him with a bemused smile. "You have no chance with her." He said easily. Kyorakus second eyebrow followed the first. "Oh yeah?" He asked him, challenge in his voice. "Why don't you show me how it's done then?"

Ichigo shrugged at his challenge. He got up and walked over to the girl. She was situated at one of the corners of the bar, no other person anywhere near. Ichigos back was turned towards them, but they could still see the girls face. Ichigo walked up to her hand gently tapped her on the shoulder. She turned towards him with a raised eyebrow. Ichigo made a motion with his hand, it looked like he was running it through his hair only to stop in the middle of his scalp for a few seconds. The face of the young women had changed from borderline hostile to absolutely in love so fast they almost couldn't follow.

They had heard no word coming from neither her nor Ichigos lips. She quickly turned around and scribbled something on a piece of paper, passing it to Ichigo with a wink before leaving the bar. Ichigo turned back towards them. They finally saw what he had done as he reached up his hand to flatten his fringe again. Kyoraku watched on in total disbelieve as Ichigo passed him the paper with her name and address before sitting back down. "How?" He asked him after a few seconds of silence, wonder in his voice. Ichigo turned to him. "Magic." He said in a deadpan tone.

Ukitake shook his head at their antics. "As fascinating as your skills are, Ichigo-san, I have to say you are quite the enigma." Ichigo looked at Ukitake. Ukitake nodded slowly. "Turning up out of nowhere with only a first name, no zanpakuto, no record in Soul Society, defeating Aizens army and openly challenging the Soutaichou." Ukitake looked at Ichigo after he had finished. "Do you not fear anything?" He asked him, awe in his voice. Ichigo lit one of his cigarettes before answering. "My biggest fear right now is that I'll wake up and this conversation wasn't a dream." He told him flatly. Kyoraku choked on his sake as Ukitake looked at Ichigo in surprise. Ichigo sighed and shook his head.

"Tell me, what is fear?" Ichigo asked him. Ukitake looked thoughtful for a second. "It is caused by danger, harm or a threat and generally is a very unpleasant emotion." He said slowly. Ichigo looked at him and shook his head. "I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain." Ichigo spoke. Kyoraku and Ukitake looked at him in wonder. "A litany against fear." Was all Ichigo said in explanation. "I'm glad you're not letting your education get in the way of your ignorance." With that he downed the rest of his sake. Kyoraku pulled a face at the jab. Ukitake cleared his voice a little awkwardly. Silence reigned over them. Suddenly Ichigo spoke up. "Perfect. I came. I saw. I made it awkward. My job is done."

* * *

 **A/N: Not the end!** I am stopping this chapter here. Don't worry I'll update again soon. It turned out quite short, but I wrote a little...Situation...involving Ichigo. I plan on writing more of them. They don't have to fit in the timeline and I basically only write them for fun. If you want me to write more of those little snippets out of Ichigos life, not related to the main story, tell me.

Maybe I'll make it a separate little mini series or write one of these drabbles at the end of every chapter.

Thank you as always for your Reviews and Support :) To answer a question that has been posted, this will most likely go into the direction of time travel.

~ Sal

* * *

 **Ichigo at the Store **

Ichigo Kurosaki was currently standing in an aisle. His eyes were still hidden underneath his fringe, while he surveyed the many packages of instant ramen in front of him. Other people seeing him immediately walked into the other direction. Why, you ask? Around him was, what seemed to be a downright murderous aura as he stared at a package of instant ramen. His stomach gave a loud gurgling sound which only seemed to intensify the oppressive atmosphere. Ichigo started roaming his pockets. With difficulty he pulled out: A 100-yen piece, three one-yen pieces, a button and lint. His glaring intensified. One of the cashiers walked up to him. "S-Sorry, sir? Can I help you?" He asked, voice trembling. Ichigo turned towards him and jabbed his hand with the small change at him. The cashier looked at the hand in confusion.

Ichigo turned back to the package of instant ramen, glaring more intently at it. The cashier followed his line of sight. The usual price for the ramen of 100 yen had been raised to 150. The cashier sweat dropped. "Sorry, sir. B-but if you can't pay I m-must ask you to l-leave. You a-are disturbing the other customers." Ichigo turned back to the cashier very slowly, his eyes seemed to be gleaming red and the fire of his glare managed to pierce through his fringe. The poor chashier positively shook in his boots as the murderous aura around Ichigo seemed to intensivy. "O-or you c-can stay!" The cashier yelled, running away and hiding behind his register.

Muttering under his breath Ichigo left the store. Looking up at the sky he stared as he saw many Soul reapers patrolling Karakura city. The war was just about to start. Ichigo scowled deeply. He would have to fight that stupid war without having eaten anything and to make matters worse he hadn't had his 12 hours of sleep yet. Kicking the air while walking Ichigo continued to glare at everything under his fringe. "I wonder if life smokes after it fucks me." He muttered moodily.


	5. Chapter 5

_Rose standing there with a star shaped hole in his body. Ukitakes lifeless form after he released the part of the Soul king residing in himself. His father. Uryu. Aizen. A fight fought over the heads of Seireitei. Urahara performing bankai, his face cut up and bleeding. Yoruichi in her transformed cat state. Ywachs laugh as Ichigo and Uryu fought him. A blinding white light as he felt a sensation like a hook pulling at his navel._

Ichigo sat up, breathing fast and uneven as sweat ran down his face and torso. He looked around, trying to orientate himself. Kyorakus home. That's right he had been offered a place to stay with the eight division Captain after their rather awkward conversation at the bar. Closing his eyes Ichigo tried to control the Reiatsu that had suddenly burst forth from his body. The sliding door was opened suddenly. Ichigo looked up at the debauched form of Kyoraku who was looking at him wide eyed. "Your Reiatsu…it's all over the place." Kyoraku said, voice strained but in awe. This was after all the first time he had felt any Spiritual pressure from his orange haired guest.

Ichigo gave him a look, eyes still behind his fringe. "Yes, hurling my Reiatsu all over the place helps me relax. See, I can't sleep without the knowledge that I am strangulating a few weaker Shinigami." His voice was almost hostile in it's sarcasm. Kyoraku looked at him surprised, he watched as Ichigo took several deep breaths and brought his Reiatsu back in. The eight division Captains sharp eyes took in his sweaty form, his accelerated breathing. "Bad dream?" He asked Ichigo softly. Ichigo looked up. He looked at the form of the person that had been-could be his friend, mentor, confident and teacher. But he wasn't. Right now, this Kyoraku was nothing more than a stranger. A stranger that wouldn't hesitate to throw him into the maggot's nest if need be. Kyoraku sighed and sat down next to Ichigo. The sliding door was still open, bathing the room in soft moon light.

"You know, I don't always agree with Yama-jii." Kyoraku said. "I also don't always agree with Juu-chan." He turned and looked at Ichigo. "I don't know how you know us, or how familiar you are with us, but I can promise you one thing: I will not see you getting thrown into the maggot's nest." Ichigos eyes underneath his fringe widened, Kyoraku had managed once again to read his thought. A wry little smile wormed itself onto Ichigos face. He nodded once. "Why not?" He asked Kyoraku then. Kyoraku looked at him bemused. "You'd only break out again, wouldn't you?" He asked him back. "Spoils sport." He told Kyoraku, voice blank. Kyoraku laughed.

He quickly sobered up and turned back towards Ichigo. "…Do you want to talk about it?" He asked him softly. Ichigo looked into Kyorakus familiar grey eyes. How he wished he could trust him. How he wished he could tell him everything. But his story was so absurd even, he, Ichigo himself sometimes had problems comprehending it. He shook his head with a sigh. "You'd only think I was insane. Hell, I think I'm insane-Sorry mentally unbalanced." Ichigo said. Kyoraku looked at him, eyes serious he nodded slowly. "If you do wish to talk about it…let me know." He told him softly. Ichigo nodded. Kyoraku left. Ichigo looked over the garden, the moon still high in the sky. He sighed, another night without sleep. Ohh joy.

The next morning came as quickly as it always did. With the speed of a snail, riding a turtle, riding a grandma crossing the street. Ichigo groaned. He really had not slept at all. He heard a knock at his door before Kyorakus voice answered. "Better get up Ichigo-san. Breakfast is on the table and Yama-jii wants to talk to you again today." Ichigo groaned again. This day couldn't get any better. He got up and got dressed, positively inhaling his breakfast much to Kyorakus amusement, before they walked into the direction of the first division. Ichigo was trying his best to hum the title melody of hello kitty and was failing miserably, leading to Kyoraku looking at him with new eyes, as he tried his best to ignore the terrible sound. The were just rounding a corner when Ichigo saw Yoruichi, still in her car form, walk down the street.

She turned around when she heard then approach and positively hissed as she saw Ichigo. Ichigo held up his hands. "Yoruichi-san, I am sorry I hurt your feelings when I called you stupid." He began in his usual blank voice, Yoruichi perked up as she heard it. Ichigo continued. "I honestly thought you already knew." He said, voice turning almost apologetic as Yoruichi glared at him and ran ahead. Kyoraku chuckled next to him. "You really shouldn't insult people like that, Ichigo-san." He said. Ichigo turned towards him. "Insults and sarcasm are just two services we offer." He said in a deadpan voice as he walked on. Kyoraku shook his head. A slightly sheepish Ukitake joined them, watching Ichigo wearily.

They arrived at the first division, the huge double doors were already open as Ichigo took a stand between the two rows of Captains while Kyoraku and Ukitake took their usual places. The Soutaichou and other captains were already present. "Ichigo…-san." The Soutaichou began, Ichigo raised an eyebrow at his formal tone. "I asked you here today to question you further on your motives and associations. I am not ignorant enough to think you are not already aware of this fact. In order to keep peace in the Soul Society we have to evaluate each threat and treat it-" The Soutaichou stopped as he saw Ichigo yawn jaw breakingly. "Please, keep talking. I always yawn when I am interested." Ichigo said, voice blank.

The Soutaichou cleared his voice and took another deep breath. "We, as the Soul Society's protectors, have to evaluate each threat and treat it accordingly. You are-."

Ichigo interrupted him once again. "-the best-looking person in the room?" He asked him, voice emotionless. The Soutaichou gritted his teeth. "No. You are-." But Ichigo talked over him once again. "I forgot that's Byakuya over there. You got taste, old man." Ichigo told him and Kyoraku had the distinct feeling that Ichigo would have winked at him if his eyes were visible. As it was Kyoraku was just trying not to break a rib while keeping in his laughter. The Soutaichou seemingly had had enough. "Stranger! Stop this nonsense at once!" Ichigo scratched his head in boredom. "Do you have an inferiority complex or something? There is no need to scream you know?" Ichigo told him, voice chastising as if he was talking to a child.

The Soutaichou grimaced. "We have decided that you are not to be left unsupervised while you stay in Soul Society! Do not leave the Seireitei, do not wander about without at least one Captain class Soul Reaper at your side! If you do not comply you will face execution!" At the end of his speech the Soutaichou was yelling. "You know what? You do have an inferiority complex…and it is fully justified." Ichigo said before vanishing into thin air. The assembled Soul Reapers stared at the spot Ichigo had been in a second ago. Nobody had seen him move. Not even Soifon, one of the fastest Shinigami currently residing in Seireitei. Ichigo hummed a merry tune, which to him sounded perfectly right and had the rest of the world questioning life and their continued existence, while he was walking around in the streets of Seireitei. He was just rounding a corner when someone bumped into him. Ichigo remained standing, the other person wasn't the impersonation of a brick wall and fell down, immediately the person started to apologize while scrambling to get up again.

Ichigo looked down, a small rather timid looking boy with black hair and blue eyes was rubbing his forhead and backside while bowing and apologizing to him. Hanatarou Yamada, had once again stepped or rather stumbled into his life. "Maah, cut the apologizing out already!" Hanatarou seemingly didn't hear him and continued to stutter and apologize. Rolling his eyes Ichigo stepped forwards and pressed a finger to his mouth. "Shh. No one cares." He told him voice bored. Hanatarou blushed uncomfortably and finally was quiet. "See ya around, airhead." Ichigo called over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Stranger! Stop where you are!" He heard a voice behind him yell. He turned around and was faced with a very pissed off Soifon. She was glaring daggers at him, Zanpakuto about to be drawn. "Hands where I can see them! Don't even attempt to get away!" She yelled at him. Ichigo put his hands in front of him and started clapping slowly. "I am impressed, petite cold eyes. You have found me! Is it your turn to hide now?" He asked her mockingly. Soifon looked at him in confusion. "Anyways, my middle finger salutes you, dear missus." He said, voice not at all impressed. He stopped clapping and was gone in a flash. Soifon stared again at the spot he had been in a second ago.

Ichigo again hummed as he balanced on one of the walls surrounding Seireitei. Suddenly a heavy Reiatsu flooded the place. Ichigo looked down and was greeted with the sight of a shirtless Yamamoto walking towards him. The old man looked royally pissed. Ichigo scratched his head. "Whoops, looks like I got into trouble with grandpa." He said crouching down on top of the wall. "Stranger! Step down, I will stomp this foolishness right out of you." The Soutaichou declared loudly. Ichigo moved his hand to his chin, pretending to think about it. He snapped his fingers and looked down. "The short answer is 'no'. The long answer is 'fuck no'." He told the Soutaichou, his voice as blank was always. "Also, there was no need to get undressed, you little pervert you." Ichigo told him, waggling his finger at him as if the Soutaichou had done something naughty but still managing to keep his voice toneless.

"Stranger…Are you not aware of your position?" The Soutaichou questioned, ignoring the insults for once. Ichigo looked down at him. "Nope!" He said, popping the 'p'. The Soutaichou sighed. "The I will have no choice but to show you your place." He said, voice showing how old he truly was. Ichigo stood up, he got out his cigarettes and lit one. A wind blew by ruffling his orange hair. For the first time his upper face was revealed. His fringe parted at the left side of his face and showed them one eye, amber in color glaring down at Yamamoto with intensity.

"Impressive…" Ichigo spoke, his voice holding no emotion. "Every word in that sentence was wrong."

* * *

A/N: Uhh, Yamamoto challenges Ichigo! The next chapter is going to be fun ^^

Thank you guys for your wonderful Reviews! And thank you so much for continuing to read this Story :) I must admit I would have never thought it would turn out to be popular...like at all...ever ^^'

Anyways many have asked me whether this is going to be a time travel fanfiction...I don't want to spoiler you guys...so please just trust me on this, okay? I am sure (I really hope) you won't be disappointed by what I have planned for this Story. ^-^

That's all I wanted to say! Thank you for your Support and your Reviews! I hope this Story will continue to make you laugh :)

~ Salazar


	6. Chapter 6

The Soutaichou let out a long, deep sigh as he heard the boy speak. He truly didn't wish for it to come to this, but he had to do what was right for the Soul Society, someone of this strength could not be left alone to wander the worlds. With this thought in mind the Soutaichous eyes narrowed.

"You leave me no choice." The ancient Shinigami spoke, cracking his eyes open the Soutaichou lifted his Cane.

"Reduce all Creation to Ash, Ryujin Jakka!" He bellowed.

The Shinigami who had come upon feeling their Head Captains Reiatsu rise quickly covered their faces from the strong heat that seemed to cover the entire area. Ichigo himself stood still upon the wall and looked down at the inferno beneath him, the flames liking up at the side of the wall and the heat of the flames reaching out to burn his flesh.

His gaze narrowed as the flames parted to give way for the Soutaichou. He stood among the chaos, not a flame daring to harm him as he slowly walked towards Ichigo. His strong shoulders tense in anticipation of a fight, his sword drawn as he stepped closer.

Ichigo flicked his Cigarette away, sighing slightly. He too, had hoped it would not come to this. The old man had always been unreasonable. He was the sole reason Soul Society was in its stagnant state. Ichigo knew that change had to come, but in a Society that was mostly controlled by people who were hundreds if not thousands of years old, change was slow.

Too slow to keep pace with the world of the living. Too slow to truly adapt to the changing nature of the universe. Gaze narrowing in on the Soutaichou, Ichigo jumped down. The flames build a circle around them, keeping other Soul Reapers out and effectively cutting of any escape routes, not that Ichigo had any intention of escaping. The Soutaichou looked upon the young man.

"Draw your sword, boy, or you will be dead within the next minute."

Ichigo snorted.

"You will regret this old man." Ichigo said, voice aloof and bored.

He wasn't even looking at the Soutaichou, instead he had decided to take in the sea of flames licking and reaching for the sky. Ichigo hummed a little in thought.

"Quite impressive, I must say. For an old man, that is." He said. The Soutaichou gritted his teeth.

"The time for talking is over!" He bellowed, his gaze burning into Ichigo as he readied his sword. Ichigo took a deep breath.

"Looks like I have no other choice." He moved his hand in front of him, stance similar to the one he used when he called upon Bankai. One of his hands was outstretched to the front the other was gripping his biceps just below his elbow. He closed his eyes for a second, the wind around him picked up as his hair was blown out of his face. He opened his eyes, their amber now swirling like molten silver.

"Zangetsu!" He yelled.

And explosion of dust pushed against the barrier built by the flames, extinguishing some with the pure power behind the sudden outburst. The dust slowly settled. In it's view it left a lone figure behind. The figure was clad in a black Shinigami robe with no sleeves. He was holding two swords in his hands. One shorter than the other. They were both black. The shorted one seemed to have a hole like handle almost going through the entire length of the sword, the other one had a cleaver like shape, they both had no natural handle but there seemed to be black bandages wrapped around their ends, making it easier to grab hold of them.

The figure slowly lifted its head, there upon his head was what looked like a long single horn sprouting out of his left temple, a black marking was running down the left side of his face, crossing over his eye, which now had a sickly yellow iris sitting in a sea of black. The Soutaichou visibly recoiled.

"What are you?!" He shouted at the figure, which was of course no other than Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo didn't answer. He stood, his swords hanging at his sides, in front of the Soutaichou, calmly looking at him, his eyes not showing any emotion.

"Batman." Ichigo said, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he stared at the Soutaichou.

This scene was so familiar, he had done this so many times. Fighting the Soutaichou had almost become a hobby of his now that he thought about it. No matter in which universe, in which future he was, at one point he would always face Genryuusai Yamamoto. Be it as a friendly spar between student and teacher or a ferocious battle.

Ichigo closed his eyes as the memories of the many life's he had lived assaulted his mind. In his first timeline, the one he called 'the original' he had never once faced the Soutaichous wrath. The worst battles he had fought were the ones against Aizen…and then the one that ended him up in this mess. Yhwach.

Their fight had been endless. Uryu and him, and Aizen of all people, facing against one of the worst threats Soul Society had ever encountered. They had won…but Yhwach had done something. Ichigo, to this day, did not know how, but Yhwach had managed to send Ichigo into different 'alternatives'.

Have you ever wondered what would have happened if Isshin was the one to die on that fateful day at the river? What would have happened if Shinji had happened upon Ichigo and his Mother facing the hollow and saving their lives? What would have happened if his parents had been honest to him from the very beginning?

All these alternatives, all these universes, Ichigo had lived through. He kept his memories, but he would take the place of the Ichigo who was intended for the specific universe as a result effectively killing him and replacing him. His body would revert back to how it had been when he had first fought against Yhwach.

How many times did he have to watch his mother's eyes widen in shock as she saw the man her son had become? How many times did he face against Aizen? How many times did he lose to him…just because he was so tired?

At one point it always led up to this: Ichigo would somehow die, be it age, an accident, a lost battle. He would die and then…he would end up in another universe. Again and again and again. And after a while…well you grow pretty sick of it…So here he was messing with the people he once called friends, or lovers or family, because looking at them and seeing them as the people they could be to him…it hurt too much…So he took the easy way and made them hate him, made them suspicious of him, avoided any meaningful contact with them.

But in the end, no matter the universe, he would always safe them. He would always stand with them against Aizen, because at the end of the day he was Ichigo. He was the number one protector.

Ichigo opened his eyes again and gazed at the man he had almost called father in one universe. But had called his menace in many others. He had seen what Soul Society could become if it wasn't subjected to stagnation. If the noble houses didn't hold reign over the Soul Society, didn't dictate its moves, didn't nub any change in the bud. Not to say the Central 46, those guys just flat out refused anything remotely different. Anything remotely meaning change.

Ichigo sighed and looked down at Zangetsu. His old friend. He was pretty sure he would have grown absolutely insane by now where it not for Zangetsus presence. A soft smile grazed his features, quickly turning serious again as he focused on the battle ahead.

The Soutaichou looked at him grimly, having overcome his shock.

"I see…I was not wrong in my suspicions regarding you...Someone this strong… You know that there is no other way for me." He spoke, sounding almost as tired as Ichigo felt by now.

Ichigo huffed a small laugh.

"There is always another way, old man. But choosing between what is right and what is easy…that's the true challenge." Ichigo said.

The Soutaichou nodded his head once, signaling he understood his words.

"Be ready, boy." He spoke, voice surprisingly soft.

Ichigo looked at him and nodded. "Is that all you have to say? They're last words you know." Ichigo told him, unable to control his cheek.

Ichigo got into a battle stance and waited for the Soutaichous first move. He knew that he was not to underestimate this man. Ichigo might be stronger, but the Soutaichou was a sly fighter and he was not above dirty tricks to win.

They stood opposite each other waiting for any inclination that the other would move, a twitching muscle a quick glance in one direction. Everything could indicate sudden movement. In the blink of an eye Ichigo was gone. He flashed to the Soutaichos right side, going for a direct attack. The Sotaichou turned towards him, expecting an attack. In the last second Ichigo jumped, using Shunpo he moved behind the Soutaichou and attacked for real. The old man had anticipated it, with a twitch of his hand a pillar of fire rushed towards Ichigo. Dodging it he had to move aside, effectively losing any chance to attack the Soutaichou.

They landed again opposite of each other, the Soutaicho was quick to make the first move. He rushed forward, attacking Ichigo from the front. Ichigo knew he would at the same time move several pillars of flames towards his back and sides. He quickly dodged the attack altogether moving away. He looked at the inferno around them. If he were to dodge to the sky he would end up being and even easier target. He would need to stick to the ground, avoiding the flames and some of the Soutaichous dirtier tricks.

Readying Zangetsu on front of him, Ichigo yelled the familiar attack phrase.

"Getsuga Tensho." He simply said, moving his longer sword horizontally in front of him in a small arch. It looked like the air was ripping where his Zanpakuto had cut through it, in the next second the small rip exploded outwards. Covering the area once again in dust. The Soutaicho dodged the attack and quickly moved out of the cloud. His eyes widened when Ichigo appeared next to him and moved the longer Zangetsu down in a vertical slash. The shorter one he used to attack the Soutaichous side, nicking the skin.

The Soutaichou gritted his teeth and moved his hands, several pillars of fire attacked Ichigo. He quickly dodged them and landed a little away from the Soutaichou. To the outside it must have looked like the both of them were standing relatively relaxed, but in the next second, they where gone.

Their swords clashed again and again, sparks spraying. Their spiritual pressure gradually started to build up, many of the Soul Reapers had to flee the area. As they were fighting Ichigo spoke once again.

"You…are the sole reason the Soul Society is in this state!" Ichigo yelled, a fast scurry of attacks flying down on the Sotaichou. The old man blocked them all and attacked in a powerful slash, which would have cleaved Ichigo right in half had be not dodged.

"I have…not idea what you mean, boy!" The Soutaichou yelled back, moving his hands in front of him and firing a row of Kido at the boy. Ichigo dodged them all, the last he simply caught in his hand and threw back at the Soutaichou. Eyes wide the ancient Shinigami had to dodge his own attack.

Gritting his teeth Ichigo rained another assortment of blows down on the Soutaicho, herding him back. "Change! You old fool! You and the Central and those noble snobs! You are the reasons that the Soul Society is slowly dying!" Ichigo could not hold back his anger. The old man was shocked and surprised at his words, leaving an opening for Ichigo which he quickly used to nick his right shoulder.

"Stop spouting nonsense!" The old man yelled back. Teeth bared against the pain in his shoulder.

"Nonsense? Nonsense?! Have you looked around in the past few centuries? Have you seen the Runkongai? Have you looked at any of the so-called 'trials' the Central 46 has held in the past 100 years?!" Ichigo bellowed back, he had reached the end of his patience with the old man.

He attacked and attacked and attacked. Slashing and nicking and bruising the skin of the man in front of him without mercy. In one last powerful swoop he simply knocked away the old fools Zanpakuto and threw it several yards away.

"Sweetie, I'm gonna need you to put those few remaining brain cells together and work with me here, okay?" Ichigo asked him mockingly, sword at the old mans throat.

"You need to change! You need to make the Gotei Thirteen into what it could be, not this assortment of freaks with high spiritual pressure. Your mind, it could change it all! But for that to happen, you need to change first. The Gotei Thrirteen and the Central 46 were equal in their rights! You just let yourselfs be dictated by those people, because it was easier than putting up a fight. Than putting up a discussion and truly change something! What about the Souls in the outer districts of the Rukongai? Are you truly telling me that they are worth less? Worth less than you or me or any of these fools strictly following a bunch of laws that is older than most people living in this place?! Just because they were unlucky enough to be send to the outer districts? You are SOUL REAPERS! Your duty is not only to slay hollows, but to protect the Souls that are living here! You need to progress! Progress is impossible without change, and those who cannot change their minds cannot change anything!" Ichigo yelled, his breathing fast and amber eyes glowing in determination.

The Soutaichou gaped up at him, he bowed his head as the words registered in his mind. The flames around them slowly died, having stayed alight through the Soutaichous command alone.

* * *

Ukitake and Kyoraku looked at each other in worry as the pressure rose to new heights. "We have to stop them!" Ukitake yelled over the sounds of booming coming from the ring of flames as two titans clashed, and the earth quivered. Kyoraku gritted his teeth.

"We have to get through the flames first." He said, drawing his sword and looking at Ukitake. Ukitake gave a quick nod, they released their Shikai.

Sweat was forming on their brows as they moved closer to the flames. One look at each other was enough to communicate their strategy. First Kyorkau would attack, Ukitake would use the first signs of weakness and push another attack towards the flames. Kyorkau would then try to stabilize the area with Kido and if possible move through the flames.

Readying his stance Ukitake nodded as Kyorkau, as they were about to attack everything came to a sudden stop. Their eyes widened as the flames started to distinguish. They stared at the scene in front of them. Ichigo stood two swords drawn in front of the Soutaichou. On his head was a long white horn and his left eye had changed to a sickly yellow color. The Soutaichou was kneeling on the ground, several wounds on his body. His sword was nowhere to be seen as Ichigo had both his swords at the Soutaichous throat.

"And you wanted to kill me? You couldn't even kill my boredom." Ichigo said, having reigned his emotions back in. Ukitake could only stare.

"Wait!" He yelled out, moving forward. Kyoraku watched his friend, he knew they didn't have the power to stop him if Ichigo decided to kill Yama-jii. He stood back and watched.

Ichigo didn't look at Ukitake as he moved closer.

"Please, Ichigo-san. I know…I am in no position to say this…but please don't kill him." He said, voice soft.

Ichigo relaxed and moved his swords away. "That was never my intention." He said, looking the wounded Soutaichou in the eye. "I was simply making a point." Ichigo said, voice turning darker.

"This point being?" Kyoraku spoke up. Ichigo looked at him.

"Batman beats Superman." He said blankly. They all looked at him in confusion. Ichigo sighed and shook his head at their ignorance towards pop culture.

"I am not your enemy old man. I say this as a warning…The next time you decide to attack me…I will kill you." Ichigo said. With a flick of his hands both of his swords vanished. Ichigo sighed again and sat down next to the Soutaichou. He pulled out a cigarette and looked over at the still bleeding man, that was staring at him incredulously.

"I would have killed you, boy." The old man said, voice a little strained due to his wounds. Ichigo only nodded.

"I'm not you." Ichigo simply said back. Kyoraku and Ukitake looked at each other with raised eyebrows as the Soutaichou chuckled weakly.

"No…No you are not." He said, looking up at the sky. "Thank you, boy." The Soutaichou spoke.

Ukitake and Kyoraku did not understand what he was thanking Ichigo for but apparently Ichigo did. He turned towards the old man and grinned a little. "No problem. And the names Ichigo, old geezer." He said back. The Soutaicho snorted but nodded. A comfortable silence stretched over the pair.

"Hey…?" Ichigo suddenly spoke up.

The Soutaichou turned towards him with a raised eyebrow.

"Got fire?" Ichigo asked, grin on his face.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello my friends :) This is the last chapter of Unexpected Arrival. Sorry that it is not as funny as the other chapters but I thought it was about time to explain why Ichigo was this wonderfully sarcastic persona in the first place.

And also, it is really hard to work funny sentences and Scenes into a fight...Anyways, this was the first fight Scene I have ever truly written...so please be gentle ^^

I hope I was able to answer any questions you had, with this last chapter.

Regarding Ichigos parents, well as you can see this is a Dimension Travel Fanfiction, in some of these Dimensions, as I have mentioned, Ichigo and his mother are saved by Shinji. No matter which Dimension he ended up in the Vizard and Ex Shinigami were generally his friends. And while he might not agree with, or had to fight the Soul Society, in many of these Dimensions they were his only allies.

I know, I ended it without him explaining himself to the Vizard or Urahara, but just imagine him going back and continuing to mess with them at any given point ^^

I have to apologize for ending this fanfiction so soon, but in all honesty I had no idea how to continue...I could write about Ichiogs fight with Yhwach...maybe I'll write a Sequel if you want to see how Ichigo makes fun of our favorite Quincy :D

Thank you very much for reading and thank you for your Reviews and Support :)

~ Sal


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** A short authors note to let you know a few things ^^

Okay so I got a lot of Reviews from People asking me to continue the series, because of that I decided to...well...do exactly that XD

So here, Ladies and Gentleman, is Unexpected Arrival Vol. 2!

A warning: From now on this will play into the last arc of Bleach (Thousand Blood War), so if you are not up to date and don't want to be spoilered...don't read it ^^'

I don't own anything. All rights go to our King: Tite Kubo!

Enjoy ^-^

* * *

Ichigo was currently fast asleep under a cherry blossom tree in Kyorakus garden. Following their fight the Soutaichou had started questioning the Central 46, as a result the Vizard and Ex Shinigami got a formal apology, compensation and the offer of joining the Gotei Thirteen once again. They had accepted the offer, now being the only Special Division in the whole Seireitei. The Soutaichou had extended the invitation to Ichigo who had shrugged and accepted. It was not like they wanted him to really do anything, besides eliminating any threat to the Soul Society and that wasn't really taxing to him.

"Oi! Wake up!" Ichigo heard someone yell. Cracking one of his eyes open he was greeted with Yoruichi glaring down at him.

"It's too early in the morning…I feel like puking." Ichigo said, pulling a face and turning back around with a yawn.

"It's almost noon!" Yoruichi yelled back, her yellow eyes narrowing in on him. "You might have forgotten it but today is a Captains meeting and the Special Division was invited." She said.

"So?" Ichigo asked, still lying down and closing his eyes once again.

"You have to go!" She yelled at him, dragging him up by the arm and continuing to drag him in the direction of the first division.

Ichigo only looked on slightly amused.

"Ahh yes, you really like being in charge, don't you?" He suddenly asked her, voice aloof. She stopped and turned around to stare at him.

"What do you mean by that?" She demanded.

Ichigo smirked slightly and leaned forward quickly. He moved him mouth directly next to her ear and purred right into it.

"Ohh…I am quite sure you know, kitty." He said. Leaning away he quickly passed Yoruichis still gaping form and walked into the direction of the first division humming the hello kitty song, once again completely out of tune.

He finally reached the barracks; the huge double doors were already closed. With a shrug Ichigo lifted his foot and kicked them open with a bang. Everybody inside turned to stare at him wide eyed.

"Whoops, my foot slipped." Ichigo said, taking his place next to a head shaking Shinji.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life." He told them, falling into a theatric bow.

Kyoraku snorted loudly, the Soutaicho looked at him in amusement before clearing him voice.

"Yes, we are here today because of a disturbing revelation. Many inhabitants of the Rukongai have gone missing, I ask that all Captains stay on the lookout. For now, Division 11 and 9 are in charge of the investigation." He declared.

Ichigos eyes narrowed under his fringe. 'So it begins…' He thought darkly, getting out another cigarette and smoking it leisurely.

The meeting dragged on for a while, after some time Shinji and Ichigo stared playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, curtsy of Ichigos idea of course. Ukitake was watching them from the opposite side of the room and grinned.

Finally the meeting came to an end. They slowly walked out of the meeting hall. Yoruichi was standing in the middle of the street, arms crossed and foot tapping in an impatient pattern on the floor.

"What the hell did you mean by that?!" She demanded from Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed. Man, nobody could take a joke in this universe apparently.

"ABRACADABRA!" He suddenly yelled at the top of him lungs, making several people and Yoruichi jump.

"Damn, it didn't work, your still here." He said, sighing overdramatically.

Veins started popping out of Yoruichis forehead.

"Yo-You idiot!" She yelled, knowing better than to retaliate with force.

Ichigo suddenly leaned forward once again and started smelling Yoruichi. She blushed ten shades of red, many Captains and the Vizard around them were looking at them in amusement. Ichigo continued to sniff Yoruichi.

"Wh-What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked, face as red as a tomato.

"You smell like drama and a headache, please get away from me." Ichigo finally said, pulling away and making a face. With that he walked away, leaving a sputtering Yoruichi in his wake.

Instead of returning to his place for a nap he directly walked into the direction of the twelfth. Reaching the barracks, he walked right in blending in with the people of the division like he was part of them. He quickly reached Mayuris private lab and walked through the door.

"What are you doing here?" A voice to his right asked. He turned around and looked at Nemu, leaning against the wall her hands folded in front of her and a serene look on her face.

"Ohh, I am just passing through." Ichigo said with a shrug. Nemu blinked at him a few times

"This is the only door leading from and to this place." She said, in her emotionless voice.

"Whop, the more you know." Ichigo simply said and continued on his way towards the monitors in the middle of the room.

Nemu blinked again and followed closely behind but didn't stop him. With a hum Ichigo let himself fall into the Chair in front of the monitors and started tapping away on the keyboard. Other people thought it impossible to maneuver Kurotsuchis 'computer', especially the keyboard as it looked like a piano, but luckily Ichigo had figured out how to use it a couple of Universes ago. Nemu looked at him oddly as he hacked away on the keyboard, with a flourish he summoned the files that would undoubtedly incriminate the clown and smiled a little.

"Tut tut." Ichigo said, turning to Nemu with a smile. "A clown isn't supposed to make people disappear, he is more of a…comedian I believe." He told her, danger glinting in his eyes as he printed the incriminating files. They had been password protected and buried deep, but that hadn't been able to stop Ichigo in the slightest. Still humming he collected the files and walked out of the room. Nemu stood there blinking, she tilted her head a little to the side before taking her stance against the wall once again, humming the same tune he had.

Lighting a cigarette, the files under his arm, Ichigo made his way to the first division barracks.

"Helloo!" He yelled as he kicked open the Soutaichous office door. Kyoraku and Ukitake had been sitting at a table with the old man and turned towards Ichigo with wide eyes as he walked over to them before plopping the file directly on the table between them and letting himself fall gracelessly into a chair. The Soutaichou looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Solved your mysterious people missing case." Was all Ichigo said as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"What…? But the meeting was half an hour ago…?" Ukitake asked him. Ichigo smiled a little and gestured at the file. All three captains opened it and started looking through the material.

"He did what?!" Ukitake bellowed, looking thoroughly scandalized. The Soutaichou was bowing his head in thought, Kyoraku had tipped his hat back, eyes holding a dangerous glint.

"Yama-jii…What are we going to do about this?" He asked. The Soutaichou bowed his head a little deeper.

"I believe…the maggots nest has missed its most intelligent resident lately…" Was all the old man said as he closed the file. Ukitake turned towards Ichigo.

"How…How does you mind work?" He finally got out, sounding amazed.

"I run on Tabaco, sarcasm and inappropriate thoughts." Ichigo simply said. Kyoraku snorted and the Soutaichou suppressed a chuckle.

"Gentleman…I believe I know, what is going to happen next." Ichigo told them, all jest forgotten.

"What do you mean?" Kyoraku asked. Ichigo looked at him and blew out more smoke.

"Do you know the old folklore? It's passed toward every born Quincy." Ichigo said. Their eyes widened as he mentioned the Quincy. "The tale of the Sealed King, after 900 years of being sealed, he would regain his pulse; after another 90, he would regain his intellect; and after 9 more years, he would absorb the power of every " _impure_ " Quincy to make their abilities his own."

Ichigo looked at Genryusai.

"It's time to dance with him once again, old man. The man who calls himself 'Yhwach'."

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you for your Support and Reviews, I am so glad so many of you like this Story :)

~ Sal


	8. Chapter 8

„Do you know what you are saying?" Yamamoto asked wide eyed. Ichigo looked at him amusedly and took a drag from his cigarette.

"I am speaking english…so yeah I am pretty sure I know what I am saying." He said, smirk on his face. Ukitake rolled his eyes goodnaturedly.

"What we actually wanted to know was whether you are aware what you are implying by saying this." Ukitake said, sighing a little.

"Ohh yes, I am quite aware." Ichigo said, nodding his head. The Soutaichou sighed.

"I have feared this day, with his return many Soul Reapers will lose their lives. But I wonder…where has he been hiding?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"Ohh, don't you know? All the monsters hide in the shadows." Ichigo said, smiling brightly. They all looked at him confusedly.

"Flash bomb!" Ichigo suddenly yelled and threw something on the floor.

The Captains immediately closed their eyes and raised their arms against what ever the hell Ichigo had decided to throw now. A bright light illuminated the whole room, it wasn't piercing or hurtful, but it seemed to chase away all the Shadows for a few seconds before slowly fading.

"What was that…?" Ukitake asked, eyes wide. Ichigo grinned and pulled out another grenade shaped thing from god knows where, twirling it in his hand.

"This, is a flash bomb, it goes 'boom' and makes the evil shadows go away." He explained in a voice normally used on a small toddler. The three Shinigami tried not to be offended by that.

"Alright…and the Shadows are evil…why exactly?" Kyoraku asked, trying to go with it. Ichigo turned to him.

"Quincy of course!" Ichigo said happily. They all sweatdropped and stared at him.

"Alright…I think he's gone around the bend now…" Ukitake whispered to Kyoraku leaning towards him slightly.

"I am always going around things, but that's besides the point. If we use these things and spread them around Seireitei we can stop our darling Quincys from spying on us." Ichigo said, turning more serious at the end.

"I would recommend leaving Yhwach to me, old man. You had your chance." Ichigo said, taking another drag from his cigarette and blowing out the smoke with a bored expression.

The Soutaichou could only nod before discussions and questions were started.

After Ichigos more than slightly dramatic revelation it had been agreed among them to keep their knowledge to themselves. Only a few choice individuals, mainly the captains of the Gotei thirteen were informed. Urahara was given the special quest to invent something stopping the Quincy from stealing their Bankai and keeping the Wandenreich in the Shadows, so it couldn't 'overtake' the Soul Society.

The meeting in which Ywach was discussed were flooded with light, making it impossible for the Wandenreich to spy on them and be aware of any knowledge they possessed.

The Soutaichous as well as Ukitakes and Kyorakus reaction when Ichigo told them about the depths in which the Wandenreich could eavesdrop and spy on them, had been pricless.

Only topped by their expression when he had told them that they had found a technique to steal their Bankai, but Ichigo was unfortunately unable to provide the necessary information on anything regarding this since he had not been the one to invent anything. Of course, he didn't tell them the last part loudly, it wouldn't do to spill all his secrets just yet.

Ichigo was walking around the Seireitei humming a song under his breath. With a sigh he jumped and continued his way walking on one of the walls of the road. He found a comfortable looking rooftop and plopped down on top of it with another sigh.

Without further ado he pulled out a piece of paper and a box of crayons from god knows where. With almost childish enthusiasm he started coloring. A loud blaring noise interrupted him in his concentration.

Because of Ichigos nature of conveniently forgetting any Captains meeting and 'getting lost' in the Seireitei during such it was agreed to install something like a noise signal, so he would know when a Captains meeting was called. Ichigo gave a long 'why-am-I-even-here-why-am-I-alive-nothing-really-matters' sigh before taking his picture and crayons and making his way to the first division barracks.

He walked straight through the huge double doors and let himself fall on the floor in an undignified heap. Proudly pulling out his crayons and paper he plopped down on his belly and started coloring his picture while humming. The other Captains soon joined him staring at him incredulously. Ukitake crouched down in front of him and cleared his voice softly.

"Hmm?" Ichigo made not looking up from his picture.

"Ahm, Ichigo-kun…What exactly are you drawing?" Ukitake asked him, voice kind and a smile on his face. Ichigos face did not change in the slightest from it's usual emotionless façade as he turned around his picture and presented it to them proudly.

There, with mostly red, black and blue colors was a man with dark hair wielding a sword and someone who was definitely the Soutaichou wearing what seemed to be a superman costume. His long beard tucked into superman's belt and red cape flapping behind him dramatically.

"Hnnnggg." Could be heard from Kyorakus reaction as he tried his utmost not to break down in laughter, pressing a fist into his stomach and breathing like a woman in labor. The fight was soon lost, and he doubled over laughing helplessly.

The Soutaichou glared at Kyoraku before turning back towards Ichigo and glaring at him too, demanding an explanation with his eyes. Ichigo got up in one fluid movement and walked over towards the Soutaichou, hips swaying. He walked right up to him, invading his personal space he leaned forward and whispered into his ear, loud enough for the assembled Captains to hear.

"Are you going to be my superhero tonight?"

Thought the sentence in itself would be more than just a little bit flirtatious, the fact that it was delivered in the most dry and unfeeling voice possible took any such traits away.

Kyoraku who had managed to get himself under control was soon on the floor again. The Soutaichou silently glared at Ichigo some more before dismissing him with a wave of his hand and making him stand with the other Vizard. Shinji grinned at him and gave him a thumbs-up.

The Soutaichou banged his cane on the floor loudly and soon the chamber was filled with his deep timber.

"As you all know the threat of Yhwach will soon be upon us. Urahara Kisuke." The Soutaichou addressed said person. Kisuke took a step forward and looked towards the Soutaichou.

"Have you had any success creating something that could stop them from stealing our Bankai?" The Soutaichou asked. Urahara nodded seriously.

"I have come up with a few possible ways to stop them, since I am not sure which technique they will use to accomplish such a feat I must say that I am having a hard time coming up with countering these effects. I will try to invent a few different ways of stopping them just in case." The Soutaichou nodded seriously.

"We have to think about an appropriate place to fight this battle, fighting in the Seireitei, while preferable since it is our home turf will only lead to great destruction. Will it be possible to set up a fake version of the Seireitei to fool the enemy?" This question was posed again at Urahara. Before he could answer Ichigo spoke up.

"Unlikely." He simply said, he had pulled out one of his cigarettes and was puffing away at it quite contently.

"Why?" The Soutaichou asked. Ichigo turned towards him and blew out the smoke he had been holding while speaking.

"The Wandenreich literally 'lives' within the Shadow of the Soul Society, you can't just put up a fake town somewhere else, sure you'd have a fake town but the Wandenreich would still invade this place. It would be much more logical to flood the entire Soul Society with light, everything but a small previously picked place, they would be forced to leave from that 'opening' so to speak and we'd have the advantage." The other captains stared at him speechlessly for a few seconds. The Soutaichou seemed to be the first to get his bearing back.

"It will be done." He declared banging his cane down once again.

The meeting dragged in much in the same manner, Ichigo started zoning out half way through and continued coloring his picture.

At the end of the meeting Ichigo held the picture in front of him proudly, walking towards the end of the room, right to the place the Soutaichou normally occupied Ichigo hefted the picture onto the wall behind him. Stepping back, he stemmed his hands in his hips and nodded proudly. With a spring in his step and an emotionless face he skipped from the room leaving the other captains to stare after him in confusion and dismay.

Ichigo plopped down into the grass beneath, what was now his favorite cherry tree. Also staying here had the benefit of pissing of Byakuya and that was a joy Ichigo just couldn't pass up on.

He closed his eyes and let himself be dragged into a light slumber, only to be woken up by something warm landing on his chest.

"Wake up, idiot!" A familiar voice demanded loudly. Blinking his eyes open Ichigo came face to face with Yoruichi in her cat form.

"Ohh hello kitty." Ichigo said, stifling a jaw breaking yawn.

"Stop calling me that." She hissed at him.

"If you find me offensive, I suggest you stop finding me." He told her dryly before laying back and closing his eyes again.

"I'm not here because I want to be." Yoruichi yelled back. "Ukitake and Kyoraku want to see you, why ever the hell is beyond me, you're a menace." With that she flicked her tail right into his face and walked away proudly.

"Yet despite the look on my face…you are still talking to me." Ichigo called after her, but she didn't rise to his bait unfortunately.

Cracking his neck Ichigo got up and sighed once again.

"I'm getting too old for this crap." He mumbled, lighting a cigarette he made his way to find Ukitake and Kyoraku.

He felt for their Reiatsu and found them sitting in a meeting room in the forth. Not bothering with the door Ichigo jumped up to the second floor and simply kicked in the window. Unohana, Kyoraku and Ukitake stared at him, all of them covered in dust, debit and glass.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked them, completely ignoring his way of entering.

The blinked as one before Unohana dusted off her shoulders with a dignified sweep and took a sip of her tea.

"I would prefer it if you did not break anything while walking into my division." Unohana told him, voice taking threatening undertones towards the end, every other person would have been shaking in their boots at being addressed by her in such a way.

Unohana had a way of making even eleventh division members cry and call for their mommy. Ichigo just stood there and scratched his neck.

"Yeah whatever." He said, plopping down in a chair. Unohana gritted her teeth a little and tried again, giving his a sickly sweet smile.

"Am I understood?" She asked, shadow cast over her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, just because I don't care doesn't mean I don't understand." He told her, smirking slighty as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Really Ichigo-kun, couldn't you have just used the door?" Ukitake chastised him lightly.

"My neighbor's diary says I have boundary problems." Ichigo told him blankly.

Kyoraku bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing, he really didn't want to give Unohana a reason to go on a row at him, the woman could be downright terrifying if she wanted to.

"Really you…" Unohana mumbled, getting up and muttering under her breath she walked away.

"Ichigo-kun…" Ukitake told him, frown disapproving.

"Aww come on!" Ichigo said. "It's not like you're not used to me by now." He took another drag from his cigarette and blew it right into Kyorakus face.

"Now my lovelies, you wanted to talk to me?" He asked, leaning back in his chair. Ukitake and Kyoraku looked at one another.

"It's about the upcoming war." Ukitake told him softly.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow at them. Kyoraku leaned forward, his face clouded in shadows he spoke.

"We think we have a traitor among us."

* * *

 **AN:** Hey guys, I can't tell you how sorry I am for not updating this any sooner. I had a lot of free time on my hands when I started the Story but since University started again I have been rushing from one Project to the next. I am really sorry. Please forgive me. *bows deeply*

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you as always for your wonderful Reviews (and of course for reading this at all)!

I promise I'll try to update more regularly in the future.

~ Sal


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm continuing this Story soon. So sorry for the long absence, my muse left me and I couldn't find it anymore. (It's damn good at hiding, I tell you.) Here is a little Gin & Ichigo Special for you before we get to the next chapter. (Also I took the last bit with Ichigo-sensei from Gintama.) **

**THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MAIN STORY. It's a extra Story, more something along the lines of 'What could have also happend'.**

 **Also: Pure silliness and not to be taken seriously what so ever.**

 **Now: Enjoy!**

* * *

Ichigo kicked open to door leading to Aizens throne room. The other espada were already situated on plateaus of different heights. Taking a drag from his cigarette Ichigo waved at them lazily.

"And who might you be?" Aizen asked, his voice as silky as always. Ichigo completely ignored him and looked around the room as if he didn't have a care in the world. With a nod of his head Aizen signaled Gin to incept the stranger. Gins fox like grin grew wider as he took a step forward only to land with an incredibly fast Shunpo directly in front of the stranger in the next instance. The orange haired man didn't seem to be intimidated in the slightest. He took another drag and blew the smoke of his cigarette directly into Gins face.

"You're prettier up close." The man said, voice emotionless. Gin blinked, his azure colored eyes opening in surprise. A chuckle interrupted their exchange.

"How interesting." Aizen said, lazily sitting back in his throne as he overlooked the sight in front of him. Gin took a step back.

"Oi! Who the hell do you think you are?" Grimmjow suddenly bellowed, stalking up to the strange man.

"Me?" The stranger said, pointing a finger at himself incredulously. "Well: good-looking, sexy, irresistible." He ticked off, using the same hand he had pointed at himself with. A tick mark formed on Grimmjows forehead.

"That's it! You're dead!" With a loud roar he pulled out his sword and made to attack the stranger. Said man simply continued to smoke his cigarette and looked decidedly unresponsive to the happenings in front of him. With a roar Grimmjow launched himself at the stranger attacking him viciously.

But never hitting. The stranger sprang, ducked and dodged the sword left and right continuing to smoke all the while. Apparently having had enough he jumped upwards and kicked Grimmjow square in the jaw, breaking off a few pieces of his mask and sending him flying in the process.

Again, a chuckle resounded around the room in answer to the violence and strength they just witnessed. The stranger turned towards Aizen who was sprawled in his seat and looking at him with a smirk.

"What do you want? Do you wish to join us, man without a name? You are aware that it is rude to step into somebody else's home without so much as an introduction, right?" Aizen spoke, superiority clear in his voice as he watched the strangely clothed, orange haired man.

The stranger shrugged.

"Guess so…" He mumbled, his cigarette was slowly buring out. "Tch." He made, taking the bud out of his mouth and throwing it on the floor. He took a step forward, squashing the cigarette bud in his process. He bend down, bowing low.

"My name is Ichigo. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said, behaving very much like a student at a new school, or a businessman at a new workplace.

"…Pleasure. The name is Gin Ichimaru." Gin answered, bowing back towards him politely.

"Don't answer him like that!" Nnoitra and Grimmjow yelled at the same time, the later bleeding from his nose and forehead profusely.

"Ahh so loud." Ichigo said, sticking a finger into his ear and cleaning it without a care. "Are they always like that?" He asked, turning towards Gin.

Gin tutted and nodded. "Yes, unfortunately. Ohh the grieve they cause." He said, wiping at his eyes with a tissue.

"Such disappointments." Ichigo agreed, standing next to him and also wiping his eyes. Both of them resembling mothers bemoaning the way their sons turned out.

"Since when are you friends?!" Nnoitra yelled, Grimmjow was busy trying to stop the blood flowing from his wound.

"Calm down, everybody." Aizens voice cut through the mayhem that had been started in the room. All eyes settled on him.

"Well, Ichigo-san. Do feel at home." Aizen said, leaning further back into his chair. "Now everybody, scram and do not be rude towards our…guest." Aizen said, waving his hand in dismissal. His thoughts already on the re-run of his favorite drama. Kensuke was just about to confess his love to Yuriko. With that in mind he got up and move to the monitor room with a skip in his steps.

"Come on, Ichigo-kun." Gin said, tugging at Ichigos shirt and pulling him along.

"Yees." Ichigo said, following Gin.

The walked through the halls of Las Noches in silence.

"Well Ichigo-kun…I've been meaning to ask. How do you feel about a few pranks?" Gin broke the silence that had stretched between them.

"Pranks?" Ichigo asked, smirk already growing as he turned towards the silver haired man. "Do go on."

Gin answering smile bode nothing good.

* * *

A few rooms away a shudder ran down Aizens spine. "What is this sense of…doom…I'm getting?" He mumbled to himself. Turning in his chair and looking behind himself in unease before dismissing the feeling.

* * *

"Ohhh ~ Grimmy!" Gin sung, walking towards the blue haired Espada.

"Haahh?!" Grimmjow answered, tick marks already forming as he turned towards his supposed superior.

"My, my. No need to get aggressive right from the start. Do be…a good kitty." Gin said, evil smile appearing on his face.

It was the last thing Grimmjow saw before darkness overtook his vision.

"Wake uuup ~" An unfamiliar voice called above him. He blinked him eyes open blearily.

"Good morning, Grimm-kitty." The voice continued, amusement obvious.

"What did you call me?!" Grimmjow yelled, jumping up in the process. His head was still spinning a little, he frowned when he felt something soft brushing his knees, he also felt lighter than before. He reached up slowly to rub at his head. And stopped. There was something. Something on his head. It was soft and long, circling the whole of his head from ear to ear. With a growing sense of dread, he looked down.

The screams echoing of the walls of the room he was in was like music to his two pranksters.

Grimmjow was wearing a black and white maid outfit with a blue pair of kitty ears on his head, color matching to his hair. He continued pulling at the outfit and the ears, trying to desperately to get rid of them.

"How long until he notices?" Ichigo asked. Him and Gin were sitting on a bench a little away watching the show in front of them. Ichigo was tossing a tube of super glue up and down.

"Hmm, I give him 5 more minutes." Gin said, grinning happily as he watched the Espada struggle.

"Off to the next victim?" Ichigo said, turning towards Gin, watching Grimmjow struggle and scream was getting tedious after a while.

"Ohh definitely." Gin answered.

No need to say that Las Noches spent a few weeks in mayhem and screams.

* * *

 **~ Ichigo-sensei, teach uuuss! ~**

Ichigo appears on screen, wearing glasses and a dress shirt with a tie. He points towards you, dear Reader, with a piece of chalk in his hand.

"Hello, class! Please remember to not use super glue to put cat ears on people. Also flooding an entire laboratory, putting scratching powder into pillows, putting a fart pillow on to Aizens throne, using hollow holes for mini golfing, throwing a red sock into the laundry and turning every Arrancas Outfit pink, braiding and putting bows into Barragans beard and hair, putting a real Shark into Harribels room, locking Nel and Nnoitra into the same room, Posting Pictures of Grimmjow in a Maid Outfit wearing cat ears all over Las Noches, replacing every object in Aizens room with Marbels which look like the Hogyoku and forcing Ulquiorra to sit through a comedy show are not okay! Only do those when you know you can get away with it. (Like me, lol) No questions? Good. Class dismissed! And you over there, yeah you! Go stand in the hallway! Don't you dare question me!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this** **mini Story. Just something that could have happened instead of Ichigo and Gin meeting on the Battlefield. It has nothing to do with the main Story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Heellooo! Yes, my faithful Readers, I'm back on stage! Wadup? I present you: another chapter. I know, I know two chapters in a row! I'm not making any promises when the next will be posted tho, my muse is...complicated...Anyways: Enjoy. Also thanks for still sticking around and all the lovely Reviews, seriously they give me life.**

 **How a Story is made: Beepboop *processing Story* *Posting Story* Bing *Story is ready for consumption***

 **Thanks to my friend BBC for joining me on writing this Author's Note. (Yeah she sat next to me while I was writing and decided to contribute...)**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _"It's about the upcoming war." Ukitake told him softly._

 _"Yes?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow at them. Kyoraku leaned forward, his face clouded in shadows he spoke._

 _"We think we have a traitor among us."_

* * *

„Wrong!" Ichigo yelled, making a loud buzzing noise at the end.

Ukitake and Kyoraku almost fell out of their chairs at his sudden admission.

"Wrong…you say? How would you know? Shouldn't you at least listen to us until the end?" Ukitake asked, hair sticking up at odd places.

"Nah, no need. I already know you're wrong so why should I waste both of our time. I already told you that the Quincy are everywhere. Literally. They could be listening in right now for all we know. A traitor wouldn't help them in the least. So calm your tits alright?" He asked, leaning back in his chair and balancing while staring into space.

"I…see." Kyoraku said, with a sigh he scratched himself beneath his hat and looked at Ichigo. "You got it all figured out, don't you? I wonder how it is…that you know all these things."

"I wonder how! I wonder why!" Ichigo begand singing, his voice as grating and off key as always as he screamed the lyrics to 'Lemon tree' and skipped away, leaving behind a pair fo partially deaf captains in his wake.

"I hope those Quincy at least heard that too if they were listening in right now…" Ukitake said, scratching the inside of his ear as he pulled a face.

"Haahh?" Kyoraku asked, ears still suffed with part of a napkin and his fingers. "Did you say something?"

Ukitake shook his head and groaned. He really hoped this 'war' would be over soon.

Meanwhile Ichigo was skipping though Seireitei, the song had died on his lips the second he had been out of earshot of Ukitake and Kyoraku, starting to sing was always the best way of escaping a uncomfortable question. There was no need for them to know who he truly was or where he came from. He was here to protect them. Always protect them…No matter how tired he grew, how much he wanted to…die already.

Maybe this time. Maybe in this reality he'd finally be granted some peace and quiet. Constantly fighting, constantly moving. Always knowing that he had a duty to fulfill. Defeat Aizen, defeat Yhwach. Move on. Move to the next dimension, or reality or 'outcome' and do it all over again. Some things might change, some people turned traitor that he hadn't expected to, other his friends and lovers.

He still remembered the first time he switched realities. The despair he felt. The hope at maybe…just maybe being able to end everything if he did it all again. The sense of doom and dread when instead of it finally ending, he found himself in yet another place. That first time…he had gone to Kisuke in that dimension. Hoping against hope that the brilliant scientist might be able to help him, to send him back where he came from.

He should have known that it was impossible when Kisuke hadn't been able to come up with a solution. He had tried again and again. With every supposed brilliant person, he had ever known of.

Kisuke Urahara, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Szayelaporro Gantz. None had been able to help him. None had been able to stop it.

So instead of suffering, suffering the repeat of letting people to far in, of falling in love, of making bonds…Now he just couldn't be bothered, those that wanted to be near him would be, even when his personality was all over the place and his sanity had left him many, many dimensions ago. There was only so much one man could take. Only so much suffering and grief one could suffer before breaking down.

"Honesty might be the best policy, but insanity is the best defense." He mumbled.

"You." A voice to his right said. He turned, surprised despite himself that he hadn't sensed the person standing this close to him before. His surprise only grew when he saw Soifon of all people glaring at him.

"Hello there, kitty in training. How can I help you?" He asked, bowing low in an overly flamboyant way and looking at her, silly grin stretching as he stood back up and took in her annoyed expression.

"You could always go home. Nuisance." She said, contempt obvious as she gave him another venomous look.

"Ahh such lovely eyes, you'd be way prettier if you weren't always looking like you were searching for the best way to slit my throat while nobody is watching." He said.

"Heh. Didn't know my thoughts were that obvious." She snapped back.

"Oya! Would you look at that, the kitty in training has claws. Raawwrr." He said, voice deadpan and grin having vanished.

She only shot him another glare before walking away.

A small smile stole its way onto Ichigos face, softer than the others before. He still remembered…years ago. How he had been with Soifon. She was fierce and strong, cute and gentle.

He had loved her.

It had hurt even more that he had had to kill her in the following dimension. A cruel joke. That she of all people would turn out to be one of his enemies. That it had to be her blood that coated his blade, her small body growing colder in his arms as he cried his heart out onto her cold shoulder.

He turned away, another melody on his lips, this time not sounding as off key and terrible as before. He pulled out a cigarette lighting it with a few snaps of his lighter. Taking a deep drag he blew out the smoke.

"Ichigo!"He heard a voice, with raised eyebrows he turned towards it.

"Hello there!" Rose yelled, coming up towards him. He was being flaked by the rest of the Vizard.

"General Kenobi." Ichigo gave back automatically, the Star Wars reference just tumbling out of his mouth. Love almost bent over with his chuckles.

"You know you should really stop smoking." Mashiro said, reaching up towards his cigarette. He leaned out of the way.

"Why is it that everything you love it either unhealthy, addictive or has several restraining orders against you?" He complained, frowning behind his fringe and pouting.

"No, I think that's just you." Kensei said, sweat dropping as he looked at the orange haired man.

"Anyways what are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Ohh well since we are about to fight in another war…we decided that coming to the Seireitei is the best option." Love answered.

"Ahh I see." Ichigo mumbled, taking another drag. "Well Kurotsuchi and Kisuke are probably already busy setting up our stage for the fight. This place should he flooded in light soon. When the time comes the Quincy won't know what hit them." At the end of his sentence his grin grew sharper.

"Good to know." Shinji said, grinning lopsidedly as he took in the murderous aura surrounding Ichigo.

"You seem to be quite pissed at them. Any reason for that?" He added.

Ichigo twitched. He had though years of killing the bastard would help but he was still pissed at Yhwach. It didn't help that it had taken Ichigo very long in the last dimension to kill him.

By the time he had finally crossed swords with Yhwach all the people he had sworn to protect were dead or taking their last breaths. Apparently, he was still pissed about that. And also, apparently Shinji was just at good at picking up on his mood as always.

"It's his fault." Ichigo hissed, biting down on his cigarette and balling his fists. "Everything is his fault, if it weren't for him-" He stopped himself, letting his cigarette drop to the floor and stepping on it as he turned away.

"He's mine to kill." Were his only words as he turned away and way gone in a burst of Shunpo in the next.

* * *

"It is time." Yhwach called, clad in a black coat as he stared down at his army of Quincy. "Their defenses will not be enough to keep us out. Now, let us go and take what was meant to be ours from the beginning."


End file.
